fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enma Sawada
'Appearance' Enma is a young man of average height and weight with red hair and eyes and light skinned. The pupils of his eyes take the shape of the four pointers of a compass. He is often seen wearing white blouse with no shirt underneath, blue jeans and a wide white wristband on his left wrist and sandals. In a fight he always throws his blouse away revealing his body. He is often seen with bandages around his underbody. His purple Grimoire Heart member stamp was located on his torso, now that he left Grimoire Heart he has no guild stamp annymore. 'Personality' Enma has a gentle, melancholy personality. He gets along with everybody he meets. He is often seen behaving calmly in extreme situations. However, he is still shown to be extremely intimidating when angry, and will not hesitate to punish people who hurt his comrades. 'History' Enma grew up in a peaceful town with his parents and brother. But one day a dark guild named Grimoire Heart attacked it and everybody was killed. When they were about to kill tenma bluenote stopped them and sensed that enma has great magical power. Tenma grew up being Bluenotes dicipline and learned how to control is gravity magic. Besides being bluenotes dicipline Hades tought him Sand God Slayer magic to. 'Synopsis' Tenma was first seen standing next to the 7 kin of purgatory, zancrow told tenma not to stand enxt to them because he is not a part of it, Enma ignored zancrow wich made him mad. When they landed on tenrou island enma encountered Gajeel redfox. After a fierce battle tenma seemed defeated, when gajeel was about to walk away the earth started shaking and tenma told gajeel its not over and used gravity spheres to defeat gajeel. Enma told to a unconcious gajeel that he will never forget this fight.After walking a while enma sensed bluenote on the island and said that it is now to late for fairy tail to win. When gildarts defeated bluenote enma encountered them and saw bluenote defeated on the ground. Enraged enma transformed in a unknown state and told gildarts " i will never forgive you, even when i am dead!" And started battling gildarts. Gildarts shocked by his transformation used his ultimate attack to stop enma and left him on the ground. When enma got up he didn't remember what happened only remembering bluenote defeated.Enma saw the fairy tail members and hid in the bushes, after hearing them he felt weard and started liking them. When Acnologia started attacking the fairy tail members enma fled tenrou island and said he is going to abondon gravity magic because it is to weak. Magic and Abilities Hand-to-hand combatan:Enma was capable of easily repelling a barrage of iron punches from Gajeel, Enma needs still training since he wasn't able to handle gajeel punches after he got serious. Enhanced Durability: During his fight against Gajeel, Enma demonstrated that he could shrug off almost all of Gajeel's iron-enhanced physical blows with one hand. When gajeel used his ultimate attack Enma was only a little bit damaged. Category:Mage Category:Godslayer Category:Godslayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster Magic